Evangelist
The is the leader of the White-Clad. Appearance The Evangelist is a large person in a hooded light colored robe that hides the majority of her facial features besides her mouth. Strangely, the Evangelist seems to have two horns at the top of their head, making their hood stick out, giving them a devilish appearance. The symbol of the Sun God around its neck and a sun-like structure appears to float behind it. While the robes hide The Evangelist's figure it is confirmed that it is female. When its face is partly revealed, her eye sockets appear empty with star-like sparks inside. In Episode 22 in the anime, she seems to be able to control the gold rings resembles the sun behind her back and above her head. Abilities The Evangelist is a being that's capable of inhuman feats, such as being able to pass through the Tear in Space, causing country wide earthquakes,Chapter 85, page 20 and blinding some that look at her with excruciating pain.Chapter 88, page 19 Those who also possess the Adolla Link are capable of forging a connection with the Evangelist receiving something called Grace. When under Grace, people gain access to strange abilities that are referred to as Fourth Generation. If other users of the Adolla Link manages to forge a connection with somebody under Grace, they also gain a Fourth Generation ability. However, The Evangelist seems to be able to rescind this Grace as she sees fit. For some unknown reason, people can't look directly at the Evangelist without hurting their eyes. It has been described as being similar to looking at the sun. Background In the aftermath of the Great Disaster, the being emerged from the Tear in Space after Tempe approached it. Calling the Evangelist a god and begging for his happiness to be returned after the disaster took everything from him, with a smile she used a Bug to transform him into an Infernal. She left him to venture into the Chinese Peninsula.Chapter 121, page 14-17 A bug would later bite the Woman in Black and awaken her powers. The Evangelist orders Yona to manipulate the people of the Tokyo Empire through a religion, which leads him to create the Holy Sol Temple. The Evangelist taught the White-Clads the reason behind the Spontaneous Human Combustion, the identity of the Bugs, the secrets of the Adolla Burst and why it's called the , as well as past events of the world. Chapter 70, page 10-11 For over 12 yearsChapter 30, page 15, the Evangelist was responsible for kidnapping children and testing to see if they were compatible with the flames and acquired the Adolla Burst. At some point in history, she appeared before FIve-Two and Leonard Burns through an Adolla Link and the sight of her causes them to loose an eye while gaining knowledge of the Adolla world. Plot Netherworld arc While Shinra Kusakabe and Shō Kusakabe fought against each other, Shinra begins to feel the Adolla Link connection between him and his brother. This leads to them both being brought into Adolla, and Shinra witnessing the Evangelist standing eerily behind Shō. The Evangelist doesn't speak a word- and instead just hovers over Shō, as the young swordsman states both his and Shinra's Adolla Link is connected to the Evangelist. When the battle ends with Shō's surrender, the Evangelist removes her Grace from him. While Company 8 and Haumea battle a sudden and sustained earthquake starts and the White-Clad flee from the underground base, saying that the Evangelist is calling them away. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:White-Clad